ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Decisions Part 1
Synopsis Ben needs to stop Aggregor from getting the next piece of the map from the center of the galaxy, or it will destroy the Milky Way Galaxy! At the same time, Zs'skayr has partially taken over Kevin despite Azmuth's greatest efforts. He needs a pure sample of Kevin's DNA before he absorbed any omnitrix DNA. That will only mean one thing: Time Travel! What will Ben do this time? Plot Ben, Rook and Azmuth are sitting in a room, discussing on their next plan of action. Azmuth: It is obvious Aggregor will go after the Map located at the center of the galaxy next. It is secured within a plumber's base and it is hidden as a galactic gravitational controller. Ben: We should probably warn the plumbers about him then. Azmuth: I already did so. An assistant walks over and infroms Azmuth something. Azmuth: I have bad news. Zs'skayr's infection of Kevin is faster than we thought. We need a DNA sample of Kevin before he abosrbed any Omnitrix feedback in order to quickly remove Zs'skayr from Kevin's DNA. Ben: I got an idea! Professor Paradox teleports in. Professor Paradox: That is not a good idea. Ben: Come on! It's just gonna be a quick visit to the past, when he showed me his hideout. There's bound to be some of his DNA there! It will be like I wasn't there! Professor Paradox: It breaks all the rules of time travel. Ben: Fine. I won't do it. ---- We cut to a scene where Ben as Humongosaur is attacking Charmcaster at the Door to Anywhere in Ledgerdomain. Ben: Give me the Alpha Rune! Charmcaster: No. Ben turns into Terraspin and pins her to the ground with a blast of wind. Charmcaster tries to cast a spell on Ben, but it does not affect him. He grabs the Alpha Rune and runs through the Door to Anywhere. ---- Ben now sneaks into Gwen's room and steals her spellbook. He does the preperation for the time travelling spell. Right at that moment, Professor Paradox teleports in. Professor Paradox: Good day for time travel isn't it? Ben: I HAVE to do it. It's the only way to save Kevin. Professor Paradox: I'm not stopping you, but I bring a warning: Meddling with the past will have dire consequences on the future. Ben: I know. It's just a short trip to Kevin's subway home. Ben wispers the incantation while holding the alpha rune in the air. A triangle portal opens above him and sucks him in. ---- Ben wakes up inside Kevin's old subway home. He begins fumbling around for Kevin's hair sample. Ben: Come on...There's got to be some hair here somewhere...... After intense searching, he found a few strands of hair. Ben: Yes! Time to go back to- Suddenly, he hears echos coming from the subway. He truns into Chamalien and turns invisible. Right at that moment, 10 year old Ben and Kevin walk into the room. 10 year old Ben: You live here? Kevin: Yeah, by myself. 10 year old Ben: What about your family? Kevin: They were'nt too thrilled having a freak for a son! But that just means I don't answer to nobody! 10 year old Ben: Sounds good to me. So...why was that gang after you? Kevin: I kind trashed- hey, what's with that weird shadow over there? Ben realises that Kevin spotted his shadow. He runs to the other side of the room in a hurry, but accidentally knocks over some game consoles. Kevin: Stay here. I'll check it out. He walks over to where he heard the sound, readying his hands with electricity. 10 year old Ben: I think I know someone who can help.Can you keep a secret? Kevin: Yeah, sure. 10 year old Ben fiddles with the omnitrix. Kevin: What are you doing with your watch? 10 year old Ben slaps the Omnitrix and in a flash of green light, truns into Wildmutt. Kevin stands there, stunned. Kevin: Whoa. Wildmutt sniffs the air and them prounces. He lands directly on Chamalien, who becomes visible. Kevin shoots a beam of electricity at Chamalien, knocking him out. Kevin: Whoa. I'm speechless now. Wildmutt reverts back to 10 year old Ben. His Omnitrix beeps continuously. Omnitrix: New Alien DNA sample collected. Unknown Omnitrix frequency within 5 meters. Kevin: An alien? Was that what you were? 10 year old Ben: Yes. This special watch allows me to turn into 10 different aliens. Kevin: So that speedy guy at the arcade was you! 10 year old Ben: Yeah. So who do you think this guy is? Right at that moment, Chamalien reverts back to Ben. 10 year old Ben: He looks familliar. Kevin spots Ben's omnitrix. Kevin: Hey! The symbol on your watch matches the watch on his wrist. What do you think it means? 10 year old Ben: I think he also has an omnitrix! Kevin: Let's try to get it off! 10 year old Ben: If it won't come off for mine, I'm gonna say he's is not coming off too. Kevin: Let's tie him here until he wakes up. Let's tour New York! I wanna see more of your powers! 10 year old Ben: Let's go! ---- Ben wakes up in Kevin's subway house. He knew that he had already made a mess of things. He searched his pocket. The hairs were still there, but then he realised that there were more important issues. He reached for his omnitrix and transformed into Humongosaur and ran off, looking for the only guy who would know what to do - Grandpa Max. ---- Ben, as Jetray is flying around the city when he spots Grandpa Max's RV parked at the roadside. He lands outside and enters the RV. Ben: Grandpa Max! I need your help! Gwen: About time you can back doofus! Somebody's gonna get a serious punishment. Grandpa Max: Ben, you are grounded for- Right at that moment, Ben detransforms. Grandpa Max: Who are you? Ben: I'm Ben, from the Future. I should probably explain from the beginning...... ------------------------------------------------------------------ We cut to 10 year old Ben and Kevin on a rooftop. 10 year old Ben transforms into stinkfly. Kevin: Wait. Before we fly off, I wanna try something. GIve me your hand. This might hurt a little. Ben puts his hand on Kevin's hand. Kevin grabs it and begins absorbing his power. Kevin begins mutating. He grows stinkfly wings and eyes, as well as an extra pair of legs. Kevin: Wow. I never felt such power before! 10 year old Ben: How did you know you could do that? Kevin: Well, I can absorb energy. Since your watch emits some sort of energy to allow you to transform, I figured that I'd try it out. 10 year old Ben: Cool! Race ya! Ben takes off the rooftop and Kevin follows. ----------------------------------------------------------------- We cut to the Ben adn Grandpa Max in the RV. Grandpa Max: So, what you're saying is that we need to ensure that Kevin absorbs the omnitrix energy to put things back into place? Ben: Yes. It is the only way we can set things right again. Gwen: I know it sounds stupid, but will I go to collge in the future? Grandpa Max: Not now Gwen. So where can we find Kevin? Ben: I don't know, but I know Kevin will go to the 39th Street Bridge to seek revenge on the gang tonight. Grandpa Max: I suggest we stakeout there until Ben and Kevin shows up. Grandpa drives the RV off. ---------------------------------------------------------------- We cut to an abandoned boxing ring stadium. 10 year old Ben transforms into Fourarms and lets Kevin absorb his powers. Kevin grows an extra pair of muscular arms, as well as four lower arms. He has 1 normal eye and two fourarms eyes, as well as a red skin tone. Kevin: Let's battle! After fighting for fun for a while, Ben detransforms. Kevin: Wow. With these powers, I would be unstoppable! He notices how Ben is looking at him. Kevin: We! We would be unstoppable! What do you say? A team? 10 year old Ben: Yeah, Team. Kevin: Let's go back to my home. It's getting late. --------------------------------------------------------------- Late at night, 10 year old Ben is sleeping at a side of the room. Kevin wakes up and walks over to him. He fiddles with his omnitrix and turns him into Fourarms. He begins to absorb his powers and mutates into Fourarms. Kevin: Time for some priceless Revege! --------------------------------------------------------------- We cut to the RV. Ben is sitting at the window, sleeping. He is woken up by the sound of punches. Gang member: Kevin! We can work this out! Kevin: I don't think so. Ben: Guys! Kevin's here! Come on Omnitrix! Give me Humongosaur! He slaps the omnitrix and turns into Rath instead. Ben: Oh Come on! He jumps out of the RV and under the bridge. Kevin: Ha! So much for your gang! Ben lands behind him. Ben: Lemme tell ya something Kevin E. Levin! Rath is gonna make the timeline correct by bashing your face! Kevin: This is gonna be real fun! Ben: Tell me about it! Ben and Kevin charge at each other. Ben lands punches on Kevin, sending him flying into a wall. Both of them wrestle each other. It was obvious Kevin was losing. Kevin grabs onto Ben and begins to absorb Raths powers! He becomes more muscular. He grows rath claws and his shirt rips off. He has an orange skin tone. Using his new strength, he lifts Ben up and throws him at the bridge support, causing the bridge to collaspe on Ben. Ben detransforms, groaning. Kevin lifts him up and tries to pull the omnitrix off. Instead, he accidentally activates the self-defense mechanism, which emits a green pulse of energy that sneds Kevin flying a few meters. Kevin comes out of the rubble, now back to his normal body. Kevin: No! He runs off into the night. Grandpa Max runs towards Ben. Grandpa Max: Where's Ben - er, the other one? Ben: I- I think he's at his underground subway home! I need to return to the future though. I need to see how much damage I caused. Ben opens a time portal and steps though. ------------------------------------------------------ We cut to the underground subway. Kevin lights his hand on fire. Kevin: I seems I got that guy's powers when I absorbed that green energy. U thought I was a freak before, just wait! Hahahahaha! Grandpa Max charges into the room. Grandpa Max: Kevin! Kevin turns around. Kevin: You want to be the first to see my new powers? He concentrates and turns into Humongosaur. He knocks Grandpa Max and Gwen to one side of the room, knocking them out. Kevin: With this kind of power, I will be unstoppable! Now, on to more power! 10 year old Ben wakes up. He sees Humongosaur, but does not recognise him as Kevin. 10 year old Ben: Who are you? Kevin: It's me, Kevin! Now I have more power than you can ever imagine! Kevin demonstrates by morphing into several aliens. 10 year old Ben: It dosen't have to Be like this you know? We can still be friends. If you'll stop acting like this! He puts out his hand. Kevin grabs it. Suddenly, Kevin truns into Rath and lifts Ben up. Kevin: Did you really think I would acutally join you? With all this power, I don't need nobody! He grabs the omnitrix and pulls really hard on it. Ben screams in pain. We cut to outside his underground home. Ben's screams echo through the tunnels. Suddenly, there is a burst of green energy, followed by a large explosion. On the surface, smoke can be seen. Suddenly a figure flies out of the ground. It is revealed to be Kevin, who has mutated to something like Ultimate Kevin. Kevin: Now, on to MORE power! Kevin turns around and goes on a rampage. ---------------------------------------------------- In the future...... Ben steps out of the Portal. He is greeted by a vast wasteland of skyscrapers. He is suddenly teleported to a massive throne room. He sports a figure sitting on the throne. It is Ultimate Aggregor with Alien X powers. Aggregor: Hello, Ben. The screen cuts to black. --------------------------------------------------- End of Part 1 :) Part 2 coming soon! Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes